A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
A theoretical estimate of the limits of pattern printing can be given by the Rayleigh criterion for resolution as shown in equation (1):
                    CD        =                              k            1                    *                      λ                          NA              PS                                                          (        1        )            where λ is the wavelength of the radiation used, NAPS is the numerical aperture of the projection system used to print the pattern, k1 is a process dependent adjustment factor, also called the Rayleigh constant, and CD is the feature size (or critical dimension) of the printed feature. It follows from equation (1) that reduction of the minimum printable size of features can be obtained in three ways: by shortening the exposure wavelength λ, by increasing the numerical aperture NAPS or by decreasing the value of k1.
In order to shorten the exposure wavelength and, thus, reduce the minimum printable size, it has been proposed to use an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation source that produces extreme ultraviolet radiation having a wavelength within the range of 10-20 nm, desirably within the range of 13-14 nm. Thus, EUV radiation sources may constitute a significant step toward achieving small features printing. Such radiation is termed extreme ultraviolet or soft x-ray, and possible sources include, for example, laser produced plasma sources, discharge plasma sources, or synchrotron radiation from electron storage rings.
For a laser produced plasma (LPP) EUV source, a droplet stream of fuel, such as tin (Sn), is heated by a strong laser beam (beam of radiation) to create a plasma that generates radiation in the EUV range. When the strong laser beam hits the droplet, the droplet may be deflected due to the forces generated by the expanding plasma at one side of the droplet. The droplet may also be split up into smaller fragments.
For a discharge produced plasma (DPP) EUV sources a pinch is formed by an electrical current running between two electrodes and a thin film of liquid fuel, such as Sn, being exposed to the electrical current running between the two electrodes. The impact of the high electrical current on the liquid film is thought to produce Sn droplets, which have been observed in DPP sources.
It is desirable to manage the fuel droplets in a manner that reduces potential contamination of other surfaces within the radiation source and other parts of the lithographic apparatus.